


Archer x Reader Drabble

by Dark_Moon_Garden



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cake, F/M, Nothing serious, but nah, crackfic, mentions of cake death, wonder if I should rate this as major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Moon_Garden/pseuds/Dark_Moon_Garden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read for yourself, I dunno how to describe this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archer x Reader Drabble

“Archer! Get your ass here right now!”  
Archer shivered and tried to silently make his way out of the living room at the enraged voice of his current master and girlfriend, the lovely lady called by the name of (y/n). He had to know better though; no one could outrun an enraged female. Not even his buddy Assassin had accomplished that yet. Before he had a chance to disappear he was already grabbed by his ear and dragged into the kitchen.  
“You bastard! How dare you! And you can’t even own up to your mistakes, trying to disappear on me. And you call yourself a man?! Damn you, how could you?! Do you know how hurt I am right now?”  
Archer was slightly confused. What did he do? He couldn’t remember anything that might have gotten (y/n) as upset as she was. Then again, he and Lancer had been drinking a lot last night because his friend had apparently won some really good alcohol in a street lottery… and the way his beloved acted could only mean he did something unforgivable. He paled slightly and tried harder to remember his wrongdoings. But the only thing that he could dig up was walking arm in arm with his fellow servant while singing some popular song. Had he possibly done the unmentionable and actually chea…. He didn’t even want to think about it. But he had to ask, even if only to know for sure and to do something about it. He would take everything his girlfriend threw at him after he heard the facts.  
He snapped out of his thoughts as soon as (y/n) stopped at her destination and tensely cleared his throat. He waited until she faced him again and opened his mouth.  
“Um…before you say anything else I have to tell you something. I can’t remember anything from last night, so would you tell me what exactly it is that I did?”  
He had hoped that his choice of words somehow calmed her anger a little bit, but he was clearly wrong as his master only got more furious.  
“Are you seriously telling me that you can’t remember?! I ought to pummel you until you disappear from the Holy Grail Wars completely! I’ll tell you what you and your little friend did!”  
Archer prepared himself.  
“You and Lancer just walked in here, both of you drunk off your asses, knocked the door to the kitchen down completely and just demolished my blueberry cheesecake! And I worked so hard on making it! And that’s not even all of it, when I arrived downstairs you two were lying on the ground, surrounded by crumbs, reeking of alcohol and so gone that I couldn’t wake either of you up!”  
Archer was stupefied. That was all? All he did was break down the kitchen door and eat her cake? Then again, she seemed upset about the loss of it the most, so maybe she was really looking forward to it.  
The red servant heaved a sigh of relief. He didn’t do what he feared; he didn’t hurt her. Though he was sure he wouldn’t do that even if he was completely wasted, it felt like a stone had lifted from his heart.  
Chuckling, he took the still enraged female in his arms and gave her a tight hug. (Y/N) stopped her angry lamenting and looked up at her silver-haired boyfriend.  
“I’m sorry for that. Tell you what, how about I take you out for dinner today? My treat. See it as an apology for eating your cake.”  
The (h/c)-haired woman stared in question and then nodded, her anger appeased.  
“Alright then, make it good”, she smiled at him.  
Archer mirrored the action, happy that everything was alright now.  
~

“You’re still fixing the door and cleaning the kitchen by yourself by the way, I’m still pissed.”


End file.
